


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Newt is a Dork, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "NEWT YOU SHANK THIS ISNT FUNNY!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know

She looked around the Glade for answers, her blue eyes in slits as they trailed around the Glade. No one had seen Newt since daybreak, and the sudden absence of her friend left worry buried deep in her stomach. Her legs carried her to the Deadheads, where she called out,

"NEWT! YOU SHANK! GET OUT HERE, NOW!" She had a reputation for a high temper, and every Glader knew this. She heard a whistle, and she turned backwards, her hair flying behind her as she turned. She looked around, but saw nothing besides shadows and the occasional butterfly or bee. She heard the whistle again, and let a growl, looking up she again yelled.

"Newt! GET OUT HERE NOW! This ISN'T Shucking funny!" She heard the unmistakable chuckle, with a mix of that lovely accent she had come to love. She looked up, again, and growled as she saw the blond boy, resting against the tree trunk, a bottle of water in one hand, his other resting on his knee that was pulled close to his chest. He jumped down, landing on his feet, and walked over to the girl, ignoring the glare he was receiving from her.

"There you are, Greenie-" He placed his hands on her head and ruffled her hair, earning him a dirty stares from the shorter girl. "I was just wondering how long it would take you to find me." He had a smirk plastered on his face, and her face twisted up, her hand colliding with his arm, smacking him playfully.

"You shucking bastard, you had me worried, i didn't know where you went..." She mumbled, a blush rising to her cheeks. His smirk grew as he said, " Hmm? I couldn't hear you? Repeat your statement please? Louder, may i ask?" He mocked politeness as he cupped his ear, his smirk growing up into his eyes, his nose crinkled. She blushed more, and looked away, muttering once more.

"I was worried....." He chuckled as he said, " Again please?" She growled and looked at him, her patience gone. "I was worried about you! Okay?!" She shouted, and he let out a laugh, kissing her cheek, once again ruffling her hair. He put one foot on the tree trunk, and grabbed her hand, pulling her close, and she sighed, climbing up the tree. 

~~

It had definitely been a while since they had moved, laying there on a particularity long and wide limb, Newt laying flat, his arms around the girl, who was comfortably curled up against him, her head resting on his chest, his heartbeat calming her. 

"Newt?" She mumbled, closing her eyes. He smiled down at her, saying, " Yes, love?" She sighed, sitting up, looking back at him.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" She asked, breathing in sadly. He sighed, hugging her slightly, his chin resting upon her head. " I don't know, love.....But.....Until then...." He lifted up her chin and placed a kiss to her lips, pulling away slowly afterwards, smiling at her. 

~~

They walked back into the open, their hands intertwined and their faces lit up with smiles. 

Minho, a grin spreading on his face, looked over at Thomas and said, " You owe me 3 bottles of hair gel, I told you that shank would get her." He smirked as Thomas growled, and placed a kiss to his neck.


End file.
